Surprise, Surprise
by in luv eclare
Summary: " Do you think we could could start back, were we left off" this is my prediction of the upcoming season on Degrassi: New Beginning
1. Chapter 1

_so i came up with this idea while watching a certain sneak peek of degrassi, _

_so this is my prediction on Degrassi:NEW Beginning, watch it Tonight at 9pm :) _

_Enjoy_

_"_HAHAHA"

the laughter, the screaming, bells and sirens going off, showing a sign of victory. It the end of the year Fair at Degassi, a time where you can hang out, relax, and enjoy yourself, right before graduation hits. HUH. This year was hectic, full of Drama, Drama, and did i forget to mention Drama. First, there was the whole situation with Jake and I. We were close, really close, but there where times he wanted to be close intamicy, in a way i wasnt ready. i was put to the test, and... i guess you could say, i ALMOST gave in, but realized that i didint have to give in, to be loved, all i need was those around me. So of couse, we broke up, and in my time of depression i reunited with a old spark, Eli. That Day at the Dot, showed me what i was missing all along, a _true friend_. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

_"Hey, can i get a hot chocolate, to go. Thanks."_

_that voice, it was intoxicating my surroundings. Usually, anytime i heard him, i would always stay and observe. Think about, why it was that he acted so normal about everything. i would admire him, and think about what would it be like if we never met, if we were just friends still. Today, just wasnt that day, all i wanted to do was be alone, anad swallow myself in my own sarrow and pity. I quickly got up making my way towards the exit, when i felt an electrifiying touch, shoot through my palm. I could already tell who it was._

_"Clare, hey, are you ok. I umm... saw you crying when you got up and wanted to know if everything was alright." His voice so gentle, so elegant. I missed it so much._

_"Yea, im fine, *sniffling* i just had a bad day thats all. Im going to go now, but it was nice seeing you again, Eli." I gently smile at him, and walked out of the dot, escaping his caring hands._

_My tears were falling rapidly, my chest heaving fast then before, all i wanted to do was crawl into a hole, and die. But of course, Eli wouldnt let that happen. He was running, calling my name in desperation. Finally, he caught up to me asking me what was wrong. No words escaped my mouth, i rapidly clung myself to Eli's neck sobbs echoing into his ear. He gently rubbed my tense back, whispering in my ear that 'its ok', and 'let it out.'_

_That night, we went to the abandon church, and i told him everything, i could tell Eli was trying to control his anger, about Jake and what he put me through but he was there for me. And ever since then me and him have finally barried the hatch, and became friends again. Ha i remember, even when we told Adam he was extremely happy that he can hang out with his two friends again with out the akward silence. Its only been 4 months but its been the best 4 month ever._

"Clare, uuuuuu whooooooo"

shaking my head, i finally snapped out of my trans.

"huh"

"are you ok Clare, Adams been talking to you for half an hour, and not once have you answered any of his questions." Eli looked at me questionably

"ohhhh, yea, sorry ive was just thinking about something thats all." i explained. Sadly, i dont think Eli and Adam believed me, cause before i could take another step, both boys surrounded me, like i was being brutally interagatted.

"OK, whats up," Adam suggestivly raised his eyebrow.

"W-what do you mean," Trying not to gaze into there eyes, because once i do ill crack instantly.

"OHHH, come on Edwards we know, your not just thinking about "something" whats really going on in that head of your, you no you can tell us." Eli looks at Adam and visa versa then look at me, giving me the sweet, pleading puppy pout.

"Huh, fine do you wanna no what i was thinking." they both nodded on ageement. " ok i was honestly thinking we should hit the cotton candy machine, im kind of hungry." Even though thats not what i was thinking, im actually pretty hungry.

Adam rolled his eyes, " Thank you, i was wondering how long it would be until you said something about food, i was hungry like an hour ago but i was to lazy to say something. Now lets go."

Eli rolled his eyes, while i giggled at his eagerness to eat. However, i could still feel Eli staring at me from the corner of his eye, still not believing a single thing i said.

As the day went on, we went on multiple rides, ate cotton candy like 3 times because Adam couldnt get enough, and did i mention some moments of intentional flirting, and brushing of the hands going on between me and Eli. As the day came to a end, Adam had to go to the bathroom before we leave. Meaning some one on one time between me and Eli.

" So how did you enjoy the Fair?"

"Well, i must say Goldworthy, it was very entertaining, thanks for taking me."

"No problem anything for a friend right?" he smirked slightly.

"Yeah, friend" i lowly whispered to myself.

"YES?" i asked questionably when Eli grabbed my hand and turned me around.

" ummm... we've been friends again for 4 months, and when i was with you again, i realized all the fun i had missed out on. And i like to continue having fun with you but not on a friendship level. I guess what im trying to say is, _Do you think we can start back where we left off?_"

To say i was surprised would be a understatment, i guess you can say i was absolutely shocked.

"I-I-I ummm..."

" I understand if its a no, im totally..."

I couldnt even let him finish that rediculous statement. To answer his question i crushed our lips together. Missing the smoothness of his lips, how his felt against mine. Our lips were moving in sync. he gently bit on my lower lip, grazing his tounge across my teeth begging to play. Ive been waiting for who knows how long, and i wasnt in the mood for teasing. I gladly open my mouth, letting his tounge sky rocket into my mouth, playing hockey with me. i wrapped my arms around his neck, intangling my fingures into his silky, black hair, gently pulling. He roughly pushed my body aganist his, while wrapping his arms along my lower back. As much as i wanted to continue, i reluctantly pulled away, resting my forhead against Eli's.

" Yes, id love to continue where we left off." Blushing and smiling greatly.

Without another word, he looked at me, smiling while gently pecked my lips.

" Well, well, well, when were you two going to tell me you were back together." Adam raised his eyebrows, while crossing his arms.

" We umm... just got back together." Eli said lightly blushing.

"Surprise!" i said ethusiastically.

"Surprise, Surprise indeed" Adam gave Eli a fist bump while, gently hugging me. " Please tell me im not gong to become the third wheel again right,"

" Of course not, but dont be shocked when i want to hang out with my _girlfriend _once in awhile"

i hid my face in Eli's chest when he mentioned the word, _girlfriend_.

And with that, we walked back to Eli's car, holding hands and cuddling to his side. This is exactly the life i need.

_soooooooo what do you think good, bad, needs fixing. R&R AND TELL ME_

_Hey i was undecided whether it should be a one- shot or should i make it into a story. tell me what you think. _


	2. Yaaaa

A/N sooo im gunna be writing a sequel to Surprise, Surprise, Called Here We Go Again. I would Luv it, if you could give me some ideas i can include in the story so read it and let me no what you want. Thanxs


End file.
